


These Insane Halls

by NightShade1002



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Might do a pairing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2326052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightShade1002/pseuds/NightShade1002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Case Number: 137   Patient: MELONY ZAGGER   Age: 21  Gender: Female  Interview Notes: She has refused to give us any kind of detail on her life besides the fact that she has a sister whom we've also interviewed and that we should respectably " shunt off her personal life".... Who knows what will happen here in Mount Massive Asylum...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Days

       My focused as I came out of a trance like state that I had been placed in and blinked several times to rid my vision of the unfocused spiraling pattern that was weaving itself in front of my eyes. I gritted my teeth as I tried to stand when my aching and under developed muscles protested against it, the straps that restrained my head, arms, and legs against the chilled rubber of the stiff plastic chair was easily snapped off like Velcro. When I finally stumbled to my feet I saw one of the sides of my glass like imprisonment was on the other side coated in a thick dark crimson liquid so dark it showed my reflection faintly, when I finally caught a solid glimpse of what I looked like I rushed to the mirror above the sink the doctors use to sanitize their hands with and saw my face. What had once been tan and cheery faced now had a long winding scar under my eye down my cheek and disappeared down my neck and into the orange folds of my prison like jump suit. My oak colored hair that had also once been long and wavy was now cut short, my hair that was parted in two ways was sheared off at different angles the right side was cut almost to my scalp leaving a lot of chocolate locks that barely grazed below my eyebrow. " _The other half isn't so bad_ " I thought as I raked my fingers through the tangled mess, the bangs would have covered my murky brown eyes had clump of the front portion of my hair not been slicked up like a wave by some invisible force, the back part of my hair felt like it had been given a pixie cut. Humming slightly I raised my right hand gingerly touching the cheek that was marred by the scar and was surprised by a white cotton bandage only to find the sleeve of my jumpsuit was pulled up to my elbow, a gauze was loosely wrapped around my lower arm allowing my a glimpse of the shininess of healing burnt flesh.

          I clamped my jaws shut and covered it with my unharmed hand not really sure if I was going to scream or puke, I couldn't meet the nauseated look I my own eyes anymore so I closed my eyes and tried to regulate my breathing to normal. I could feel burning behind my eyelids telling me that I was close to crying. I breathed harshly through my nose, the smell of sanitization, rust, and salt burned my nose letting my mind focus on something other than what those damned doctors did to me. With something else to act on and the burning behind my eyes momentarily gone I opened my eyes to look for an exit from this foul smelling room, my almond colored eyes scanned the four walls entrapping me like a wild animal in it and finally landed on the small camcorder with a night vision enhancer attacked to it.  
        I stumbled over to the innocent looking camcorder and picked it up studying it silently asking myself what secrets did it hold, did it hold the answer to how I got all my scars? Making my decision I go and crouch behind the large thinly cushioned dentist char " _With restraints of cold iron_ " I thought sarcastically. I flipped open the side of the recorder and re-winded to my first day of treatment, where hopefully I would get some answers.  
                                                                                                                        -Day 1-  
        She stares blankly at the screen transfixed as if in a trance, her condition lasts until orderlies have to violently wake her from the trance she was in. They press a Taser to her forearm making the material of the jumpsuit catch fire burning it severely doctors rush in an escort the man out while nurses apply aloe with burn treatment cream while inserting an IV full of water to combat dehydration. That ends day one.   
                                                                                                                      -Day 2-  
        She stares blankly at the spiraling symbol the pain from the burn prevents her from fully going into a trance but enough so that she is not aware of her surroundings. A slap to the face was all that was needed to bring her back, that ends day two.   
                                                                                                                    -Day 3-  
          Today is different somehow the cycle continues as she is enraptured by the image the orderlies enter the room and decide to play a **game** , how much pain can be inflicted on her before she wakes up. The deep cut of the scalpel in an amateur hand ends when it reaches her neck, her eyes clear and she starts screaming and thrashing against the restraints. Once again they are escorted out by doctors and the nurses bandage the wound that will soon leave a scar.  
                                                                                                                -Day 4-  
           For the first time the orderlies are not there and she falls and leaves the trance of her own free will, it won't last long. That ends day four.  
                                                                                                                -Day 5-  
        They return brandishing scissors and hack off most of the right side of her hair trying to stick wires that would connect to her brain, to see her brain activity while the simulation is going and how internally she reacts. It doesn't work , the wires always short out the moment to touches her. One easily enraged orderly is furious and takes out a pair of tiny scissors that could easily be found in any manicure set and drags it across eyebrow, cheek, and the left side of her mouth. The other two drag him away.   
                                                                                                                -Day 6-  
          A tall man wearing an expensive suit enters and looks at her like she is a puzzle yet to be solved and speaks to the doctor next to him " _She's like this every time you put her in front of it?"_ He acts like he already knows the answer but is just asking for his benefit, the short and pudgy doctor answers in a quivering voice _"Y-yes Mr. Blaire every time, non of the other patients have ever reached that way not even Mr. Park, she's done this since her first day here_ " The newly named _**Mr. Blaire** _ hmms and dismisses us and walks out as he says " _Increase her time and tell me the results immediately after._ " He nods and leaves with him. That ends day six.  
                                                                                                                    -Day 7-  
        She opens her eyes... they are not clear and she speaks a dark mist surrounding her eyes as she says " ** _The Walrider comes and with him death of those he punishes!_** " She then slumps against the restraints as the lights go out activating the night vision and blood curdling screams echo down the halls. She then wakes and curiously looks around the wall covered in red then the mirror seeing her reflection, and finally spots the camera still recording.

 


	2. The Lesson

        I stopped watching after that _kind_ show and snapped the camera shut my insides burning bright and hot with anger, those **professionals** hurt me for their own amusement. They hurt me so I would damage them anyway I could, I would destroy this place and record it all "If anything to mock the sorry bastards!" I thought. The night vision would come in handy in the dark. As I stood up I spared a glance at my burnt arm and walked over to the sink and squatted down looking for anything remotely useful to me and brushed aside many useless    parts before finally finding what I needed. A roll of fresh gauze and a scalpel were in my hand, I unrolled a good portion of it and severed it with the scalpel, I gritted my teeth while tightly wrapping it around my wrist to my elbow before tucking in the frayed ends. I studied the scalpel in my hand before plucking a short hair from my head and ghosting it over the sharp gleaming edge of the blade, and even before the hair could make it half way the other part of the hair I wasn't holding fluttered to the floor.  
        "This is one sharp blade..." was the only thing that went through my mind as I let the other half of the hair go letting it rejoin its companion, I recapped the scalpel and placed it in the pocket on the right side of my chest before I did a double take, a smirk lit my face as a sardonic thought came to mind " What kind of idiot says 'Hey I'm gonna put a pocket on the patients uniforms there is no way on earth they can hide a small weapon in the seams of the pocket, _NO_ not _**ever**_!" I snorted at the stupidity of the person who designed these jumpsuits what morons {HEY! I resent that! :( }I waked to the see-through door and thought "Ah what the heck." and pulled at the doorknob yanking open inwardly with a low creaking sound making me step back in surprise and defiantly **not** yelp at all, one thought ran through my mind as I saw the door fully open " Free at last!" Quickly I stepped through the doorway and one step closer to true freedom.

        "More like one thousand billion steps to freedom." I hissed to myself as I turned into yet _another_ corner only to find another hallway that led to more hallways. I sighed before a slick chop chopping sound made itself known to my ears, I concentrated on the source of the noise and after about five minutes I found the source of the unsettling sound in the form of about seven  patients gathered around the prone form of a doctor. Still unnoticed I quickly plucked the scalpel from my pocket slid the cap off of it and placed the cap back inside and held the surgical instrument loosely in my left hand, my tugged down sleeve covering most of it. I silently stepped into the entryway and from what I had heard the _lesson_ but for who the ex-patients or the possibly dead doctor, the one with the butcher-ish looking knife noticed me and my attire before beckoning me forward with what would have been a disarming grin had he not waved his knife in greeting at me as he said "Another has come to join our lesson, grab a knife and have a turn." I glanced at the faces that surrounded me in the group and nearly gasped their injures and scars made mine look pathetically minor in comparison to the burns that covered ninety percent of their faces and bodies, mouths stitched shut, ear cut off and heads completely missing hair. A voice broke through my observations and stated "There are no _observations_ here!" The leaders grin twisted into a snarl as he violently repeatedly stabbed the body in front of him in the gut, I put my hands behind my back and switched the knife into my right hand. Silently the knife to show the _teacher_ , catching sight of the glinting metal in my hand he once more beckoned me forth 'Geeze this guy has some serious mood swing issues.' I thought before he said "All these doctors are **fake liars** and they deserve to be-should be punished as such, we need to let our inner anger out and teach.. them a...lesson!" His voice carried around the room in an even tone but ended in a harsh shout before calmly continuing "But first... we must let the little lady go first..." My insides froze as all the people in the room stared at me with a dead like gaze... all except one, and my gaze immediately zoomed on a young man wearing wire bound cracked glasses and a orange jumpsuit shaking slightly, worry filling his eyes as his indigo irises interlocked with my chocolate colored ones. I then turned my head away from him and glimpsed pairs of mint green latex gloves, crouching down and picked them up and slipped a pair on then took the rest and balled them up and tucked them in my single pocket. "I'll need to get a bag or something at this rate" I mused then stood up pulled my sleeves up and calmly walked to the table were the unresponsive doctor lies.

         As I readied the blade to take the first cut I hesitated and looked at the doctors emotionless face and I remember every time I was screaming or crying out in pain that was the look they'd always face me with, a raw untamable fury filled me, a black mist descended over my mind making me loose control. I could feel my arms move and swing cutting and slicing on their own accord but  a small tiny spark shone through the darkness clouding my brain giving me something to grasp onto, and I did just that I let the light lead me before I could feel as if someone had relieved me a burden and I saw _her_ face surrounded in a golden light. She was looked the same way as I had last seen her, dark blonde hair almost brown half naturally curled hair, eyes that had been kissed by the ocean and naturally tan skin, the light to my dark, my one and only sunshine my little sister.

       I nearly cried in relief "I remember her!" I wanted to shout it to the top of the asylum, I remember! I remember! Trying to calm down from my happy enlightenments that my memories brought back, I knew I had to look at what I had done to the body as my eyes were closed tightly a familiar burning made itself known behind my eyes and for the first time in what seemed forever I actually wanted to cry, I wanted to let them gush down my face drenching it... but I couldn't so readying myself I opened my eyes to face whatever horror I had carved with my own hands.  
                I was not disappointed.  
       

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see I really have no love for orderlies... I saw Terminator: Judgment Day! I saw! I saw!


End file.
